


The Blended One

by grpruett



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grpruett/pseuds/grpruett
Summary: SUMMARY: After a full examination of a girl not from Earth, Dr. Fraiser discovers there is more to the girl than what she appears to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - The Blended One

##  The Blended One

##### Written by Gerald Pruett   
Comments? Write to us at [geraldpruett@aol.com](mailto:geraldpruett@aol.com)

  * SUMMARY : After a full examination of a girl not from Earth, Dr. Fraiser discovers there is more to the girl than what she appears to be. 
  * PG [D] 



* * *

Running as fast as she could a young nude girl with long brown hair ran between trees of a dying forest. The girl was unbathed and her hair was ungroomed in an uncivilized manner. The ground that she ran on was dry and cracking open in spots. What bushes and vegetation there were, were wilting from the lack of rain. The girl had paused for a second once to look back from where she had came from and up into the trees. 

As she continued to run for a few more minutes, she came upon a narrow opening to a cave. The entrance to the cave was able to be seen through the branches of a dead bush. Without hesitation she went inside. Seconds later two glowing gel type creatures leaped from the trees and landed next to the cave entrance. Instantly the creature emitted and blinding yellowish white light and when the light grew dim the two creatures became two fiery rock creatures. As they touch the top of the cave entrance, the rock turned into lava. Within minutes the entrance was sealed. The bush next to the entrance had also burned until there was nothing left. 

The girl inside the cave was carefully walking through the narrow passageways. After a minute of feeling her way in the dark she had placed her hand on some crystals embedded into the cave wall. As she kept her hand there for several seconds, the crystal began to glow. She then started to touch each crystal as she continued to walk farther into the cave to make each one glow. 

The girl was only in the cave for about ten minutes when she entered a large chamber. Within the chamber stood a stargate and its controls. 

The girl walked up to the stargate and started to feel the engraving on the gate. She then walked to the controls and began to play with it as if it was some kind of game. 

On Earth a maintenance personnel was looking over the iris of the stargate as Gen. Hammond stood off to the side watching him. The SG-1 team was also in the room. Maj. Carter was sitting at the controls. The iris was stuck in the open position. 

“Bad news, Gen. Hammond,” said the maintenance personnel. “The electric relay switch has burnt out. The iris will have to come off so we can replace the switch.” 

“How long will it take to fix the iris?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“I can have the iris working again in about two hours, General,” said the maintenance personnel. 

“Gen. Hammond, should I dial up and hold a wormhole to one of our friendly locations?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“Carter, the iris is only going to be out of service for two hours,” said Col. O’Neill. “What could possibly happen in two hours?” 

The incoming wormhole alert started to sound and the location symbols began to lock into place. Maj. Carter quickly hit the alarm to alert the ground forces. 

“Col. O’Neill, you are no longer allowed to say what can happen and that is an order,” said Gen. Hammond. 

Col. O’Neill just showed a gesture as if to say how was I supposed to know. 

Within seconds several ground troops were in front of the gate with their weapons in a combat ready position. 

“Gen. Hammond, the worm hole is from an unknown gate,” said Maj. Carter as the wormhole was being established. 

“Stand ready and no one is to shoot until I give the word,” said Gen Hammond. Gen. Hammond waited several seconds before he spoke again. “Maj. Carter can you shut down that wormhole. 

“Too late Sir, someone is now coming through,” said Maj. Carter. 

Within seconds the girl from the cave came walking through the gate. The gate was shut down afterwards. 

“Well this is different,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Maj. Carter, get on the horn and see what you can do about getting some clothes in here for a ten year old girl,” said Gen. Hammond. “Col. O’Neill we need to find out if this young girl is a weapon sent by the Goa'uld.” 

“Maj. Carter perhaps you should be the one to check her out,” said Col. O’Neill. “I feel as if I should be facing the other direction.” There was then a few seconds delay. “Carter?” 

“Coming, sir” said Maj. Carter as she was hanging up the phone. 

As Maj. Carter was leaving the controls another personnel had sat down. 

When Maj. Carter started to walk up to the girl, the girl started to step away to keep her distance. Maj. Carter then stopped approaching the girl. 

“Hi, my name is Sam,” said Maj. Carter. “What is your name?” The girl just stood starring at her with a confused expression on her face. “Can you speak? You do not understand me at all do you?” 

The girl just stood staring at Maj. Carter. 

Maj. Carter tried once again to step closer to the girl, but the girl kept the same distance between them. 

“Maj. Carter, what is the problem?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“Sir, she won’t let me close to her and I don’t think she understands what we are saying,” said Maj. Carter. 

“We need to know if that girl has a bomb implanted inside her somewhere,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“I will try again, Sir,” said Maj. Carter.  She then patted her chest. “My name is Sam. Can you tell me what your name is?” 

As the girl stood quietly looking at Maj. Carter the incoming wormhole alert started to sound once again and the location symbols began to lock into place. 

“Gen. Hammond, it is SG-14,” said the personnel at the controls as the wormhole was formed. 

“They are not do back for another day,” said Gen. Hammond. 

The girl backed up against the wall and watched the four ground personnel come through the wormhole. One of the men was being help through by two of the others. 

“We need help,” one of the men cried out. “Lt. Baker was bitten by a poisonous off world snake.” 

“Get a stretcher in here and get Lt. Baker to the infirmary,” said Gen. Hammond. “Sergeant Simmons get Dr. Fraiser on the phone and let her know someone is on his to the infirmary after being poisoned by an off world snake.” 

“I’m on it, Sir,” said SSgt. Simmons. 

“Gen. Hammond, I was able to capture the snake that bit Lt. Baker,” said Senior Airman Johnson as Lt. Baker was being placed on a stretcher. 

“Good work, Johnson,” said Gen. Hammond. “Take the snake to the infirmary as well.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said SrA Johnson. 

Gen. Hammond turned to face Maj. Carter. 

“Major Carter, we need to know if this girl is a threat to us,” said Gen. Hammond as someone was bringing clothes into the room. “If you can’t gain her trust soon we will have no choice but to sedate her with a dart.” 

“Gen. Hammond perhaps she sees us as a threat to her,” said Teal'c. ‘Perhaps we should get rid of the soldiers so she can see that we mean her no harm. She may even give us her name.” 

“Her name is Tearra,” the girl said as she spoke slowly. 

Everyone turned to face Tearra. 

“Tearra, I need to come near you and place my hands on you just for a second,” said Maj. Carter. “I promise I don’t mean you any harm.” 

“I need to place my hands on Tearra?” asked Tearra. 

“Why is she talking like that?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“Sir, I’m just guessing, but I believe she is learning our language as she hear us speak,” said Maj. Carter. “I believe she is talking the way she is because she is not understanding our syntax. Tearra, if you can understand me, the person doing the talking is the one that is referred to as I. Do you understand?” 

“I understand,” said Tearra. 

“Good,” said Maj. Carter. “Tearra, will you allow me to put my hands on you for a second. I will not hurt you.” 

Without saying a word Tearra walked up to Maj. Carter. Maj. Carter then started to feel Tearra’s back, stomach and head. 

“She’s clean, sir, so to speak,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Good,” said Gen. Hammond. “Now see want you can do about getting clothes on her.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said Maj. Carter as the person with the clothes began to walk up to Maj. Carter. 

“Establish a wormhole with one of our friendlies until we can get the iris back in operation,” said Gen. Hammond. “I don’t want anymore more surprise visitors.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said the personnel at the controls. 

“Tearra, to be here you will have to put on these clothes,” said Maj. Carter as she held the clothes in her hand. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” said Tearra. 

“Close enough,” said Maj. Carter. She then started helping Tearra to get the clothes on. 

“Maj. Carter, once Tearra is dressed take her to the infirmary and have Dr. Fraiser do a complete check up on her,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Yes, Sir,” said Maj. Carter, 

As Maj. Carter was escorting Tearra to the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser was stabilizing Lt. Baker’s vitals in one of the adjacent rooms. Dr. Fraiser was walking back to the main part of the infirmary when Maj. Carter and Tearra were walking in. 

“This must be our visitor I heard about,” said Dr. Fraiser as they were walking in. 

“This is Tearra,” said Maj. Carter. “Tearra, I want you to meet Dr. Fraiser. Dr. Fraiser wants to take a closer look at you.” 

“Is that ok, Tearra? Can I take a closer look at you?” asked Dr. Fraiser. Without saying a word Tearra walk closer to Dr. Fraiser. 

“Is that ok?” asked Tearra. 

“Janet, she doesn’t completely understand us,” said Maj. Carter. “You may have to show her what you are wanting.” 

“Ah, got it,” said Dr. Fraiser. She then pointed to the examination bed. “Tearra, I need you to sit up there.” 

Without saying a word Tearra climbed up and sat down on the examination bed. Dr. Fraiser then started to examine Tearra’s eyes, ears, nose and mouth. 

After a few minutes of performing a complete physical, Dr. Fraiser ripped open a needle pack to draw some blood. As Tearra saw Dr. Fraiser moving closer with the needle, Tearra stood up on the examination bed and started to move away from Dr. Fraiser. 

“Tearra, it’s ok,” said Maj. Carter. “You are not in any danger. Dr. Fraiser just wants to take a sample of your blood.” 

“I don’t understand,” said Tearra. 

“Janet, I can’t believe I’m going to suggestion this, but maybe you should take a sample of my blood first,” said Maj. Carter. “That way she can see that we mean her know harm.” 

“In that case, Sam, roll up your sleeve,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

After Maj. Carter rolled up her sleeve, Dr. Fraiser tied a piece of latex around her arm.  As Maj. Carter was being stuck with the needle, Tearra saw a slight discomfort in Maj. Carter’s face. The expression of discomfort only lasted for a second. Dr. Fraiser then proceeded to draw blood. After a small sample was taken, Dr. Fraiser pulled out the needle. 

“See nothing to it,” said Maj. Carter as Dr. Fraiser was putting a band-aide over the needle mark. “Tearra, will you allow Dr. Fraiser to take a blood sample from you?” 

Tearra hesitated for a second. She then sat back down and stuck out her arm. 

“Sam, can you get me a fresh needle?” asked Dr. Fraiser as she was wrapping the latex around Tearra’s arm. 

After getting the blood sample, Dr. Fraiser was about to place a band-aide over the needle mark when she noticed that there was no blood or a needle mark. Dr. Fraiser had a puzzled expression on her face. 

“What’s wrong, Janet?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“It’s seems that Tearra is very quick to stop bleeding,” said Dr. Fraiser. “She definitely doesn’t need this band-aide.” 

 With Maj. Carter continued assistance, Dr. Fraiser took ex-rays, a MRI and a CAT scan of Tearra. 

After the tests were completed, the nurses gave Tearra a quick sponge bath. Maj. Carter then took Tearra to SSgt. Lori Anderson to be watched for a while. 

SSgt. Anderson was waiting for Tearra in the lounge. She was changing the channel of the TV to a cartoon network when Maj. Carter and Tearra were walking in. 

“You must be Tearra,” said SSgt. Anderson as she walked over to her. “My name is Lori. It is nice to meet you.” Tearra just stared at her. 

“She’s a little shy,” said Maj. Carter. “It may take her a while for her to talk to you.” 

“Well, would you like to watch cartoons?” asked SSgt. Anderson. 

“Perhaps, it would be best to have her watch a children learning channel,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” said SSgt. Anderson. SSgt. Anderson then went back and changed the channel. Tearra followed behind her and watched her changed the station. 

“Tearra, you will be staying with Sergeant Anderson for a little bit,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” said Tearra. 

Maj. Carter then left the room. 

“Tearra, you can call me Lori,” said SSgt. Anderson. “Ok?” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” said Tearra. 

“No, yes Lori,” said SSgt. Anderson. 

“Yes, Lori,” Tearra repeated. 

“Now you got it,” said SSgt. Anderson. 

Tearra remained with SSgt. Anderson for two hours. She was then called back to the infirmary for an additional test. 

After SSgt. Anderson and Tearra had walked in the room Dr. Fraiser had Tearra to sit on the examination bed again. 

“Tearra, I would like to take more blood samples from you,” said Tearra. “Will you allow me to do it?” 

“Yes, Dr. Fraiser,” said Tearra. Tearra then stuck out her arm. 

“Dr. Fraiser, I will be back in a few minutes,” said SSgt. Anderson as Dr. Fraiser was wrapping the latex around Tearra’s arm. “I’m going to get the modeling clay I bought for my nephew out of my car for Tearra. I will buy my nephew another pack later.” 

“SSgt. Anderson, we’ll be here when you return,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

Dr. Fraiser had several tubes she wanted to fill, but has she was filling the fifth tube, Tearra’s blood had stop flowing. Dr. Fraiser pulled out the needle to figure out what the problem was. As she was pulling out the needle, she noticed that the tip of the needle had dissolve away.  The puncture wound had also once again healed immediately. 

“I believe I have enough blood for now,” said Dr. Fraiser. “When Sergeant Anderson return you may go back with her.” 

“Her name is Lori,” said Tearra. 

“Yes, her first name is Lori, but her last name is Anderson,” said Dr. Fraiser. “For the people that works with her they call her Sergeant Anderson.” 

 “What is work?” asked Tearra. 

“Work is what I’m doing now,” said Dr. Fraiser. “I’m a doctor and my job is to take care of the people around me. ” 

“Are you taking care of me?” asked Tearra. 

“That’s is why I’m taking all of my tests of you,” said Dr. Fraiser as she was storing the blood. “I need to know all I can about you so I can take care of you when I need to.” 

SSgt. Anderson started to walk back into the infirmary carrying a small box of modeling clay. 

“Sergeant Anderson, you just in time,” said Dr. Fraiser. “We were just finishing up here. Tearra you can go with Lori now.” 

“Yes, Dr. Fraiser,” said Tearra as she was getting off the examination table. 

“Tearra, my first name is Janet,” said Dr. Fraiser. ”You can call me Janet if you would like.” 

“Yes, I would like,” said Tearra. 

SSgt. Anderson and Tearra left the infirmary and went back to the lounge. 

Two hours later Dr. Fraiser was walking into the briefing room to give Gen. Hammond a report on Tearra. The SG-1 team was already present as she was walking in. 

“So what can you tell us about Tearra?” asked Gen. Hammond as Dr. Fraiser was taking her seat. 

“She has all the organs in the proper place for a human with two added features,” said Dr. Fraiser. Everyone at the table showed a puzzled expression on their face. “Sir, Tearra’s brain is different than ours. She also has an unidentifiable gland just below her heart. I’m not entirely sure what that gland does at this time, but I do believe one of the functions of that gland is to kill germs and destroy foreign material that may enter her body. I believe this to be true because the tip of the needle I was using to draw blood from her had completely dissolved away. When I examined the blood I did get from her I found traces of an organic acid in the fourth tube of blood I drawn. It was as if her body identified what could remove the foreign material and then produced it. Also with what I have seen she can heal at a very quick pace.” 

“Dr. Fraiser could Tearra be a genetically enhanced human?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“In my opinion, Sir, no,” said Dr. Fraiser. “Tearra’s major organs are still vulnerable to attacks. If I was going to enhance a human I would make sure the major organs are not vulnerable.” 

“Doctor, what would happen if she would get shot, but the bullet would miss her major organs?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“Col. O’Neill, if you shoot at her you had better make sure you kill her,” said Dr. Fraiser. “Wounding her will not slow her down, but it just might piss her off.” 

“That’s good to know, Doctor,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Is that gland some kind of mutation?” asked Daniel. 

“Again my opinion would be no,” said Dr. Fraiser. “I discovered as I was looking over her test results is that not only does that gland protects her, it also poisons her. There is a constant cycle going on. Because of that, the gland is continuously functioning within one to five percent of its primary function. If the gland was from a natural mutation there would be more harmony within the body. The gland would be functioning as needed and not continuously.” 

“So if she wasn’t genetically enhanced and her gland wasn’t the results of a mutation then where did the gland come from?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“She is a hybrid,” said Maj. Carter. “She has both human and non-human ancestors.” 

“Is that possible?” asked Col. O’Neill. “I mean she looks so human.” 

“I would say more than ninety-five percent of her physiology is human, ” said Dr. Fraiser. “That is unnatural in a hybrid to show that much of a dominant physiology of one species. In most cases hybrids will have the physical appearance of both ancestors, but in this case I believe Sam is right. In my opinion Tearra is a hybrid.” 

“Gen. Hammond, I feel that it is in our best interest to send SG-1 to Tearra’s planet and try to learn all we can about her and her people,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“I agree with you, Colonel,” said Gen. Hammond. “You may leave as soon as you gear up.” 

“Col. O’Neill, dissolving foreign material from the body, killing germs and healing at a fast pace is only a portion of the function of that gland,” said Dr. Fraiser. “If at all possible we need to find out what all Tearra is capable of.” 

“I will see what we can do,” said Col. O’Neill. 

Several minutes later the SG-1 was shining their flashlight looking for an exit to the cave. The cave passageway had seven branches. Each branch would come to a dead end. They then return to Earth. 

After returning home the SG-1, Dr. Fraiser and Gen. Hammond went to the lounge to talk to Tearra. Tearra was drawing pictures on a sketchpad when they walked in. 

“Sergeant Anderson will you excuse us for a few minutes?” asked Gen. Hammond. “We need to asked Tearra a few questions.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said SSgt. Anderson. She then began to leave the room. 

As SSgt. Anderson was leaving, Gen. Hammond turned off the TV. He then sat down on the couch. 

“Tearra, the gate you came through is located in a cave, but the cave have no entrances to it,” said Gen. Hammond. “How did you get into the cave?” 

“The cave was sealed,” said Tearra. 

“We know the cave is sealed, but how did you get in?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

Without saying a word Tearra went to where she had laid the modeling clay and pick it up. After removing the clay from the sealed bag, she started to shape the clay into two people 

“The clay people sealed the cave,” said Tearra. 

“Tearra, you can play with the clay later,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Sir, wait,” said Maj. Carter. “Tearra, do you mean shape-shifters sealed you in the cave?” 

“I don’t understand shape-shifters,” said Tearra. 

“Shape-shifters are people that can change shapes as you did with the clay,” said Maj. Carter. “They can change the way they look.” 

“The shape-shifters sealed the cave,” said Tearra. 

“I have heard of rumors of shape-shifters, but I have never come across one,” said Teal'c. 

“Tearra, how was the cave sealed?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“I don’t know the words,” said Tearra. 

“Tearra, since the shape-shifters trapped you in the cave, am I right to think that your people and the shape-shifters try to harm each other?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

Tearra had an odd expression on her face. 

“I am a shape-shifter,” said Tearra. 

“Dr. Fraiser, are you sure you read Tearra’s test results correctly?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“Yes, Sir, I am,” said Dr. Fraiser. “Tearra’s is there any difference between you and the shape-shifters that sealed you in the cave?” 

“They are like clay,” said Tearra as she molded the clay to make it look like a tree stump. 

“Like clay?” asked Maj. Carter. “Do you mean that they can be any shape that they want? Like a tree or even a rock.” 

“Yes,” said Tearra. 

“Tearra, can you be anything you want?” asked Dr. Fraiser. 

“No rock, no tree,” said Tearra. She then went over to where a magazine was and picked it up. She then flip to a picture of a deer and showed it to Dr. Fraiser. “I can be a deer.” 

“Tearra, can you change into other animals as well,” asked Dr. Fraiser. 

“Yes,” said Tearra. She then flipped to a picture of a guinea pig “No guinea pig. Guinea pig is too small.” 

“Gen. Hammond, I believe Tearra’s other ancestry is the shape-shifters,” said Dr. Fraiser. “I also believe that more of the poison would be introduced into her system when she changes into an animal. So Tearra would have to change back to her human form in a given amount of time in order for her body to recover.” 

“From what you have already told me that does make sense,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Tearra, do your people and the shape-shifters that can change into a rock or a tree live together?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“The shape-shifter wants to hurt me and my people,” said Tearra. 

“Tearra are there solid people like me live anywhere near your people?” asked Daniel. 

“Solid people live with the birds that hurt my ears,” said Tearra. “I can’t move when the birds hurt my ears.” 

“The bird might be a natural predator to the shape-shifters,” said Teal'c. “The humans must have learned to use the birds to defend themselves against the shape-shifters.” 

“If I’m understanding correctly, Tearra and the shape-shifters like her are an outcast race by both humans and the original shape-shifters,” said Maj. Carter. 

“But if the humans and the original shape-shifter can’t get along how did that third race get started in the first place?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“Let’s see if we can shed more light on that question,” said Gen. Hammond. “Col. O’Neill I want the SG-1 to go back to the planet and find the humans. You can take SG-14 and SG-9 along for back up.” 

“With the exception of Lt. Doug Baker that is still listed in critical condition of course,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“General, there is one small detail you are over looking,” said Col. O’Neill. “The cave entrance is sealed.” 

“I might have the solution to that problem, Sir,” said Maj. Carter. She then flipped to a clean piece of paper on the sketchpad and started to sketch. 

Col. O’Neill watched Maj. Carter for a few seconds before he spoke. 

“Carter, what are you doing?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“I’m drawing the layout of the cave, Sir,” said Maj. Carter. “I will have Tearra point out where the entrance was at and we will then blast it open.” 

“Gen. Hammond, with Maj. Carter idea I would like to keep the front door to Earth open,” said Col. O’Neill. “Just in case the blast brings down the house.” 

“Agreed,” said Gen. Hammond as Maj. Carter pushed the piece of paper closer to Tearra. “As soon as we know you are safe from a cave-in we will shut down the wormhole.” 

“Tearra, this is how the cave looks,” said Maj. Carter. She then pointed to a circle on the paper.  “The stargate you had entered that brought you here is here. Can you show us where the cave entrance was?” 

“Here,” said Tearra as she pointed to the spot. 

“Col. O’Neill, as soon as you gather your forces and the equipment you are needing you are free to leave,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Yes, Sir,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Before we leave I have another question for Tearra,” said Daniel. “Tearra, the entrance to the cave is here. In what direction from the cave entrance is the solid people?” 

Tearra use her fingers to show the direction they needed to go to find the humans. 

“Tearra, you wouldn’t by chance know how far they are from the cave, do you?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“I don’t know the words,” said Tearra. 

“Tearra, I need to see the magazine you have,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Ok, Sam,” said Tearra as she was handing Maj. Carter the magazine. 

Maj. Carter then flipped through the pages until she found a picture of a sunset. She then showed Tearra the picture. 

“Tearra, this is a sunset,” said Maj. Carter. “Can you tell us if we can walk to the solid people within when the sun comes up and when the sun sets?” 

“Five sunsets,” said Tearra. 

“That would put them five days away by foot,” said Daniel. 

“You have better get started, Colonel,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Gen. Hammond, will we be taking Tearra home?” asked Daniel. 

“What is home?” asked Tearra. 

“Home is where your people are,” said Maj. Carter. 

“I want to remain here,” said Tearra. 

“I would like to run a few more test on Tearra so she could remain with me and Cassandra until SG-1 returns,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“Dr. Fraiser, I will allow it, but I will hold you personally responsible if something happens,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“I understand, General,” said Dr. Fraiser. “Tearra, will you permit me to run a few more tests on you?” 

“Ok, Janet,” said Tearra. 

“Good,” said Dr. Fraiser as she held out her hand. “Let’s go to the infirmary,” 

Tearra took hold of Dr. Fraiser’s hand. They then walked out of the lounge followed by SG-1 and Gen. Hammond. . 

After entering the infirmary, Tearra sat down on the examination bed without being told to. 

“Tearra the test I would like to perform on you, I want you to be here on the floor,” said Dr. Fraiser as she pointed to a spacious spot on the floor. 

“Ok, Janet,” said Tearra as she walked to the spot on the floor. 

“Tearra, I am wanting you to shape shift and become an animal of your choice,” said Dr. Fraiser. “When you are this animal I am going to take a few tests of you. I will also be taking more blood samples from you.” 

“I will need to take off the clothes,” said Tearra. 

“Ok, once you take off your clothes, you may put them on that chair,” said Dr. Fraiser as she pointed to the chair. “You can put them back on when we get done.” 

Tearra took off her clothes and laid them on the chair. Dr. Fraiser then partially shielded her eyes from the bright reddish white light that Tearra was emitting. As the light grew dim Tearra’s started to shape shift. Within seconds Tearra became a large four-legged, short brown furred animal with tusks and a single horn center slightly above her eyes. The shape of her head was comparable to a boxer and the tail was long with thorns. 

When the bright light completely faded, Dr. Fraiser began her tests. 

Thirty minutes later Dr. Fraiser was finishing up her last test. 

“I’m all done,” said Dr. Fraiser. She then shielded her eyes again from the bright light. Within seconds Tearra was back to her own form. “Tearra, you can put your clothes back on.” 

Tearra had put on her pants and while she was putting on her shirt, Lt. Baker’s vital signs had become worse. Dr. Fraiser rushed into the next room as the alarm from the monitor had started to sound. Two nurses had also rushed into the room. Tearra followed behind the nurses. 

As Tearra was walking in she saw Dr. Fraiser using the paddles on Lt. Baker. 

“We have a heart beat, Doctor,” said one of the nurses. 

After Dr. Fraiser instructed the nurse to start an IV she saw Tearra watching near the doorway. 

“Tearra, will you please go back into the other room?” asked Dr. Fraiser. 

“What is wrong with Lt. Baker?” asked Tearra. 

“He is very sick,” said Dr. Fraiser. “Now go back to the other room.” 

“I can help,” said Tearra as she was walking towards Lt. Baker. 

“What do you mean you can help?” asked Dr. Fraiser. 

“I can take away Lt. Baker’s sickness,” said Tearra. 

“You can heal Lt. Baker?” asked Dr. Fraiser. 

“Yes,” said Tearra. Tearra then placed her right hand on Lt. Baker’s chest. A second later Tearra’s hand appeared as if it became a part of Lt. Baker’s chest. Within five minutes Lt. Baker began to wake up. Tearra then took her hand off of his chest. 

“What is going on?” asked Lt. Baker as Tearra was stepping back. 

“How do you feel, Lieutenant?” asked Dr. Fraiser as she started to take his vital signs. 

“Truthfully, I feel a bit stimulated as if I drunk too much coffee,” said Lt. Baker. “May I get up and return to duty?” 

“Not yet, Lieutenant,” said Dr. Fraiser. “Nurse Kelly, take blood samples of Lt. Baker.” 

“Yes, Doctor,” said Nurse Kelly. 

“Tearra come with me,” said Dr. Fraiser as she was walking out of the room. 

“Yes, Janet,” said Tearra as she was following Dr. Fraiser. 

“Tearra what did you do?” asked Dr. Fraiser. 

“I took away Lt. Baker’s sickness,” said Tearra. 

“No, I mean how did you do that,” said Dr. Fraiser. “Back there it looked as if you and Lt. Baker were physically joined.” 

“I shape shift my hand to be joined with Lt. Baker,” said Tearra. “Lt. Baker and I were one.” 

“And as one your gland identified what can eliminate the poison and produced it,” said Dr. Fraiser. Tearra showed a puzzled expression on her face. 

“I don’t understand,” said Tearra. 

“That’s ok, you don’t have to,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

An hour later Dr. Fraiser was walking into Gen. Hammond’s office. 

“Sir, I have the final report on Lt. Baker,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“How is Lt. Baker?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“He is in perfect health,” said Fraiser. “There is not a thing wrong with him.” 

“That’s good,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Truthfully yes, that is good,” said Dr. Fraiser.  “Especially when last month I left a piece of shrapnel alone that was located too close to his spinal nerve to remove. Now there are no traces at all of him having that shrapnel inside him.” 

“It seems he got an added bonus from Tearra,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“This time, Sir,” said Dr. Fraiser. “However, I believe Tearra’s gland is neither selective nor discriminating.” 

“I’m not following you, Doctor,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Sir, if Tearra would attempt to heal a person with a pace maker or someone with pins, Tearra’s gland will see anyone of those items has a foreign object and produce the means to rid the body of it,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“I now understand your concern, Doctor,” said Gen. Hammond. “Doctor, you are going to have to explain to Tearra want kind of harm she can do to people if she would attempt to heal people without knowing the person’s medical facts.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said Dr. Fraiser. “When Tearra gets in the car to go home with me I will explain it to her then. 

“Very good, Doctor,” said Gen. Hammond. “Dr. Fraiser, since Tearra will be staying with you it may be difficult to keep Tearra’s secret from Cassandra. I will allow you to tell Cassandra about Tearra, but you are going to have to explain to Cassandra the importants of keeping Tearra’s secret in the same manner as she keeps her own.” 

“Yes, Sir, I will,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“Unless you have something else to report, Doctor, I will see you first thing in the morning,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“That is all I have to report at this time, Sir,” said Dr. Friaser as if she was holding something back. 

“Doctor, is there anything you not telling me?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“I am suspicious about something, but I would like to confirm it before I report it,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“Suspicious about what, Doctor?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“Sir, Tearra, looks as if she is ten years old, but with the test results I have gotten from her I believe she is aging at a slower pace then we are,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“How old do you think she is?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“Truthfully, Sir, I have no way to determine that,” said Dr. Fraiser. “She may be ten years old as she appears to be or she may even be a hundred years old. I just don’t know.” 

“Thank you, doctor, I will see you in the morning,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Yes, sir. Have a goodnight, Sir,” said Dr. Friaser. 

“Goodnight, Doctor,” said Gen. Hammond. 

During the trip home, Dr. Fraiser was confident that Tearra understood the harm she could do to some people if she would attempt to heal them. 

Two hours after getting home, Dr. Fraiser was preparing a bed for Tearra while Tearra and Cassandra were eating pizza in the dining room. After preparing the bed Dr. Fraiser was walking back into the dining room. 

“I have your bed ready,” said Dr. Fraiser. “When ever you are ready you can go to bed.” 

“What is a bed?” asked Tearra. 

“A bed is what you lie down on to sleep,” said Cassandra. 

“In three days I will be ready to go to bed,” said Tearra. She then took a bite of pizza. 

“What do you mean in three days you will be ready for bed?” asked Dr. Fraiser. 

“You don’t sleep every night?” asked Cassandra. 

“No,” said Tearra with a puzzled expression on her face. “I only sleep when I get tired.” 

“Tearra, how many days can you go without sleep before you get tired?” asked Dr. Fraiser. 

“Five days,” said Tearra. 

“How interesting bit of information to learn about you at this time,” said Dr. Fraiser. “Tearra, can you go to sleep without being tired or does your body prevent you in going to sleep before the five days are up?” 

“I can go to sleep without being tired,” said Tearra. “But why would I do that?” 

“Tearra, solids like me need to have six to eight hours of sleep within every twenty-four hours and I would feel a lot more comfortable knowing that you are sleeping when I’m sleeping,” said Dr. Fraiser. “So can you go to bed at the same time I do and go to sleep?” 

“Yes, Janet,” said Tearra as Dr. Fraiser was picking up a piece of pizza. 

“Thank you,” said Dr. Fraiser. Dr. Fraiser then took a bite of the pizza and swallowed it before she spoke again. “Tearra, do you know how long that you are able to remain in a different form from you natural appearance once you shape shift?” 

“I can only remain as an animal for one day,” said Tearra. “I can shape shift just part of my body and remain that way until I go to sleep. 

“That make sense,” said Dr. Fraiser. “The more complicated the change would be, your body would need to recover a lot sooner.” 

Fifteen hours later on Tearra’s home world, Col. O’Neill and the other were being woken up at first day light by the sentry. 

“Anything strange last night, Sergeant?” asked Col. O’Neill after he was woken up. 

“Nothing, Sir,” said SSgt. Williams. “Just hot and extremely dry like it has been since we got here.” 

As Col. O’Neill was leaving his tent, he saw Senior Airman Harry Palmer of SG-14 scanning the area with his scanning equipment. As he turned to his left, Maj. Carter was on a large flat rock eating her field rations. There was room on the rock for another person to sit down next to her. Col. O’Neill then had a puzzled look on his face. 

As he stood staring at Maj. Carter, Daniel had walked up to him. 

“Good morning Jack,” said Daniel. 

“Hey, Daniel, the rock that Maj. Carter is sitting on, wasn’t that the same one you were sitting on last night?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“It’s the same rock,” said Daniel. “What about it?” 

“You don’t see anything a bit unusual about that rock?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“No,” said Daniel. “”Do you?” 

“When you were sitting on that rock last night, what was that you said to Lt. Joyce Brown when she was standing next to you?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“I just offered to stand up so she could sit down, but she said she was fine standing,” said Daniel. 

“That is exactly what I thought had happen,” said Col. O’Neill. “Palmer, front and center!” 

“Coming, Sir,” said SrA. Palmer. He then doubled time to Col. O’Neill. 

“Palmer, in a discreet manner, I want you to scan the area where Maj. Carter is sitting.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said SrA. Palmer. He then started his scan. “Sir, I’m getting a strange reading on half of the rock that Maj. Carter is sitting on.” 

“Ok, now remember what kind of reading you got and scan the entire area looking for that exact reading,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Yes, Sir,” said SrA. Palmer. He then started his scan. 

“Maj. Carter, I need to see you over here immediately,” Col. O’Neill called out. 

“Coming, Sir,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Sam was sitting on a shape-shifter wasn’t she?” asked Daniel in a low voice. 

“Yes. Yes she was,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Sir, I’m getting two more similar readings,” said SrA. Palmer. “One is at the tree stump and the other is in one of those dying trees behind Teal’c’s tent. 

“What’s going on sir?” asked Maj. Carter as she walked up. 

“Actually I just wanted you to get off of Tearra’s cousin… Cousin It,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Sir?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“Carter, last night when Daniel was sitting on that rock you were on, that rock was barely had enough room for him to sit there,” said Col. O’Neill as Teal’c was walking towards them. 

“You were able to detect a shape-shifter?” asked Maj. Carter in a low voice. 

“Yes and there are three of them,” said Daniel. 

“What’s our move?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“Move against what?” asked Teal’c. 

“We have three shape-shifters in camp,” said Daniel in a low voice. Teal’c just slightly nodded his head. 

“And you don’t look surprise,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Col. O’Neill, I might have seen one of them last night,” said Teal’c. 

“You didn’t think to share that bit of information with the rest of the class,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“I didn’t want to say anything until I had adequate proof,” said Teal’c. “It was dark and I wasn’t sure what I was seeing. I thought creating panic when there was nothing there would be worse than if they were there.” 

“So what will our move be?” asked Daniel. 

“We will break camp and move on,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Sir, we’re not going to attack?” asked SrA. Palmer in a low voice. 

 “They think we don’t know about them and so for the only thing they’re doing is spying on us,” said Col. O’Neill. “So we will hold off of any engagement of them on two conditions. If they attack us is the first condition. The second condition would be if they begin to out number us.” Col. O’Neil then yelled out. “Listen up everyone. We’re packing up and moving out.” 

During the following two days, Col. O’Neill and the others kept track of the three shape-shifters. As they would get out of sight of the shape-shifters, the shape-shifters would go into the trees. They would then leap from tree to tree until they were ahead of Col. O’Neil and his team again. 

On Earth Tearra’s vocabulary has tremendously increased. In the short time Tearra was on Earth, Tearra had started reading English on a college level. The speed at which she could read a book was also astonishing. Tearra had read Dr. Fraiser’s Bible along with a few more books in one day.  Her ability to master math and other academic studies were also coming along, but at a slightly slower pace. 

As Col. O’Neill and the others were breaking camp on the fourth day, they began to hear a repeating shrill sound. The sound was moving closer at a fast pace. 

“Everyone get your weapons ready, “ Col. O’Neill yelled out. “Palmer, is there a clue to what that noise is.” 

“Sir, look,” said Maj. Carter as she pointed to an extremely large reptilian bird that came into view. 

“Everyone, fire at the bird,” Col. O’Neill yelled out. 

The bird swooped towards the ground several times before Col. O’Neill and the other were able to kill the bird. As most of them were making sure that the bird was dead, Lt. Brown was looking over a large glowing-white glob. The glob was severed almost in two with a yellowish white fluid oozing out. 

“Colonel O’Neill, I have something over here,” said Lt. Brown. “You got to see this.” 

Everyone began to form around the glob. Col. O’Neill then walked up to SrA. Palmer. 

“Palmer, scan the area and tell me where the shape-shifters are,” whispered Col. O’Neill. 

“Yes, Sir,” said SrA. Palmer. He then started his scan. “Sir, I’m just finding two of them. Both of them are not too far from us and to our right.” 

The two shape-shifters then transformed themselves to appear as human men. They also appeared fully dressed in a SG uniform. Col. O’Neill’s men ready their weapons. 

“No one fire his or her weapon,” Col. O’Neill called out. He then walked up to the shape-shifters. 

“Your not part of the others,” said one of the shape-shifters. “Who are you people?” 

“We are visitors to this world,” said Col. O’Neill. “You have been following us since we got here while being mask. Why are you revealing yourselves now?” 

 “We felt that you had known about our presents, but yet you did not attack,” said the shape-shifter. “You then killed the bird that hunts us for food. We want to know why you have acted in such manner.” 

“We killed the very large bird because that bird was attacking,” said Col. O’Neill. “As for attacking you, we don’t attack unless we are threaten.” 

“You are not like the others,” said the shape-shifter. “The others are wanting to kill us so we kill them when we can.” 

“So if the others weren’t wanting to kill you, you and the others like you wouldn’t kill them?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“Like you we do not kill unless we are threaten,” said the shape-shifter. 

“We have met a girl that looks like my people, but has the ability to shape shift into animals,” said Col. O’Neill. “In fact shape-shifters are what we call beings like you. This girl told us that shape-shifters like you, were wanting to do her harm.” 

“This is true,” said the shape-shifter. “The others want to do us harm. The one you speak of is a blend of my people and the others. We feel the blended ones would also threaten us in time. We kill them before they begin killing us.” 

“If you feel this way why did you blend with the others?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“When the others first came here we wanted to live together in peace,” said the shape-shifter. “The ones with glowing eyes would hunt us and treat the others without glowing eyes poorly. We tried to help the ones without glowing eyes. To do this we had to blend with them. After chasing away the one with glowing eyes the others now hunt us.” 

“Sir, I believe I understand what happen,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Let me guess,” said Col. O’Neill. “The shape-shifter chased away the others’ god and now the others are angry.” 

“That and they probably see the shape-shifters and the blended ones as demons,” said Maj. Carter.  

“What is a god and a demon?” asked the shape-shifter. 

“God is a all knowing, all powerful and normally good being,” said Col. O’Neill. “Humans, people like me, would worship the gods. Demons on the other hand are powerful evil forces that kill good. ” 

“We are not demons and we did not chase the others’ god away,” said the shape-shifter. 

“Yeah, we know,” said Col. O’Neill. “The ones with glowing eyes are Goa'ulds. Goa'ulds would claim to be gods.” 

“But they are nothing more than false gods,” said Teal’c. “We have been at war with the Goa’ulds for a while now.” 

“Sir, we might be able to create peace with the humans and the shape-shifters,” said Maj. Carter. 

“How would you created peace between us?” asked the shape-shifter. 

“By educating the others,” said Maj. Carter. “The war between humans and shape-shifters has been nothing more than a long drawn out misunderstanding.” 

“If we could educate the humans that are on this planet, would you end hostile actions with them and the blended ones?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“We want nothing more but to live in peace with each other,” said the shape-shifter. 

“Then we will continue to walk to the human settlement and see what we can do about ending the war,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“We will wait here until you return,” said the shape-shifter. 

Col. O’Neill and the others continued their journey. After another two days they finally came to the settlement.  The settlement was fortified and there were several of those large reptilian birds in view. The birds were roaming free. As they approached the settlement a group of ten men met them just outside the gate entrance. 

“Stop right there,” one of the men yelled out. 

“I’m Col. O’Neill, we are here on a mission of peace,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“You and your people came from the direction of the Bad Lands,” said the man. Several people of all ages inside the settlement was watching and listening to what was going on. “Evil dwells from that direction.” 

“What dwells in that direction is one of the things I wish to discuss,” said Col. O’Neill. “So can you take us to your leader. Please.” 

“You can speak to me,” said one of the men. Maj. Carter looked into a direction of a teenaged girl. The girl was wearing a chain necklace with a symbol of the stargate hanging from the chain. “My name is Alken. Which settlement are you from.” 

“This maybe difficult for you to understand, but we are not from any of your settlements,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Where did you come from?” asked Alken. 

“Sir, may I?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“If you want, sure,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Alken, my name is Sam,” said Maj. Carter. “I couldn’t help noticing the necklace that, that young woman over there is wearing.” 

Everyone turned to look at the necklace. 

“You have never seen a religious necklace before?” asked Alken. “Every settlement knows it’s the door of the god.” 

“Alken, where we come from we call that object a stargate,” said Maj. Carter. “A stargate is a traveling device to go to another planet in a different solar system. In fact we used one of those gates to come here. We are not from this planet.” 

“Why do you speak such blasphemy,” said a man beside Alken. 

“You must pardon Doryn,” said Alken. “We take our religious very seriously.” 

“We can prove what we say to be true,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Only Dakproctyn and his chosen servants are only allowed to use the door of the gods,” said Doryn. 

“I’m assuming Dakproctyn is whom you worship as a god,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“He is the god of all of us,” said Doryn.  

“Well, putting the discussion of Dakproctyn being the god of us to the side for now, we can take you to the stargate that we came through and show it to you. It is about five to six days of walking in the direction we came from. It is located inside a cave.” 

“The Crubis and The Elphvorlyn dwell in that direction,” said Doryn. 

“Ok, we are not from around here,” said Col. O’Neill. “What are a Crubis and a Elphorlyn?” 

“Do you not know your religion?” asked Alken. 

“You did catch the part that we are not from around here didn’t you,” said Col. O’Neill. “In fact where we are from is a planet called Earth. On Earth I could guarantee that our religion is totally different then yours.” 

Alken stood staring at Col. O’Neill for one second. He then turned to face the teenager wearing the Necklace. 

“Niryeya, come over here and give me your necklace,” said Alken. “I promise you will get it back.” 

 Niryeya exited the gate. She then took off her necklace and ran over to Alken. After taking the necklace, Alken faced Col. O’Neill again with the necklace held at eye level. 

“You claim you recognized this symbol as a stargate and you claim a stargate is a traveling device to other planets,” said Alken. “For you to do what you claim, there must be many of these devices.” 

“More than you can possibly imagine,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Have you visit each one of these planets?” asked Alken. 

“No,” said Col. O’Neill. “Our percentages of the planets we have visited are low.” 

“I must ask what made you choose this planet?” asked Alken. 

“A ten year girl from your planet had activated the gate and came to our planet,” said Col. O’Niell. “This girl told us about this settlement.” 

“Did this girl tell you her name?” asked Alken. 

“Her name is Tearra,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“You have met Tearra?” asked Niryeya with excitement in her voice. 

“Yes,” said Col. O’Neill. “I take it you know her?” 

“Tearra, mended my broken leg,” said Niryeya. 

“Niryeya, please go back inside the settlement,” said Alken as he placed her necklace in her hand. 

“Father, I want to hear more about Tearra,” said Niryeya. 

“Go,” said Alken in a harsh tone. Without saying another word Niryeya walked back inside the settlement. “Col. O’Neill, describe this girl to me.” 

            “Well, she is about ten years old and she stands this high,” said Col. O’Neill as he put out his hands to show how tall she is. “She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She has no scars or other marks to speak of.  Oh and when she came through the stargate, she was completely in the nude.” 

“If you are describing the one I’m thinking you are she is neither a person nor ten years old,” said Alken. “She is a Crubis. Crubis are demons created from our own sins, the sin of lust. Crubis were the ones to infiltrate and caused the defeat of our god Dakproctyn during the holy war. When we proven ourselves to be worthy again we know Dakproctyn will return with his wrath against all that is unholy.” 

“How was a Crubis created from lust?” asked Daniel. 

“The Elphvorlyn demon can take on the outer form of a human, but they could not get into the holy realm of Dakproctyn undetected,” said Alken. “To get infiltrators inside the realm they took the form of desirable women and seduce the young men that were outside the realm.  One Elphvorlyn female would give birth to ten Crubis at one time. Sixty years later when the Crubis matured they were able to get into Dakproctyn realm undetected.” 

“It takes sixty years for a Crubis to mature?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“To determine the age of a Crubis, you must multiply the age you think a Crubis is by three,” said Alken. “However if you would place a Crubis in a airtight room where no breathable air can get in, they would age at an incredible speed. If they don’t die of lack of food first, even a young Crubis like Tearra would die of old age in two to three months. Also a young Crubis aging in such manner would not grow to the Crubis’ potential height.” 

“Sir, besides the gland’s ability to produce counter measure to rid the body of foreign objects, it may also identify what kind of air he or she is breathing and change his or her respiratory system appropriately,” said Maj. Carter. “Since a Crubis is an oxygen breathing being by nature, the change of his or her respiratory system could cause unnatural effects, therefore speeding up the aging process and shortening the physical growth.” 

“I’m not going to pretend to understand what you have said, Sam,” said Alken. 

“Alken, this maybe difficult for you and the people among you to believe, but Crubis and Elphvorlyns are nothing more than intelligent beings just trying to survive,” said Col. O’Neill. “They are not demons.” 

“Niryeya, wants to believe that also,” said Alken. “Our holy words were written by Dakproctyn and the people that lived at the same time he would come among us. The holy words states that they are demons.” 

“Alken, if you would come with us to the stargate you will see that we are telling you the truth,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Col. O’Neill, I’m going to ask you to pardon me and the others for a short time,” said Alken. “I’m going to call a emergency council meeting to discuss this matter.” 

“Absolutely,” said Col. O’Neill. “Where should we wait?” 

“Because of the ideas you bring with you I can’t allow you inside the settlement,” said Alken. 

“Do you have any objections for us to set up camp out here?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“I have no objections as long as you do it at a distance,” said Alken. 

“Maj. Carter, have everyone set up camp two hundred meter from the settlement,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Yes, Sir,” said Maj. Carter. She then walked away. 

“Alken, we are a little low on water, is there anyway we can replenish our supply?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“I’m sorry, Col. O’Neill, but our water supplies are running low also,” said Alken. “We don’t have the water to spare. For five years we have been seeing a drought and this years has been the worst. If this drought don’t end soon many people will start dying.” 

“Listen up people, use your water sparingly,” Col. O’Neill yelled out. 

Col. O’Neill and his group were camped out until dawn. Just after sunrise Alken and three others were walking up towards their camp. The SG-1 team met them as they came walking up. 

“Col. O’Neill, I would like to apologize for how long it took,” said Alken. 

“We’re not in a hurry,” said Col. O’Neill. “So what have you decided?” 

“Before I answer that I need to know your purpose here,” said Alken. 

“We found out before coming here that Tearra had both human ancestors and non-human ancestors,” said Col. O’Neill. “We just wanted to learn all we can of how that came about. Now that we are here and learn about the god Dakproctyn, we would like to get the truth about him out.” 

“I’m going to regret asking, but I would like to know what you have to say about the god Dakproctyn,” said Alken. 

“Dakproctyn is not a god, he is a Goa'uld,” said Col. O’Neill. “Him and other Goa'ulds like him will claim to be gods. They will also use humans as slaves at whatever planet they maybe controlling at the time. The Elphvorlyns recognized them for what they were and helped your people to achieve your freedom, but your ancestors mistakenly thought that the Elphvorlyns were demons.” 

“You come here claiming to be from a different planet and telling me that two thousands years of our belief is wrong,” said Alken. “Why should I believe you over our believe.” 

“Perhaps the fact that we can prove it if you would return to the stargate with us,” said Col. O’Neill, 

“That will not be happening,” said Alken. “So unless you can prove it in a different manner I’m going to insist that you and your people leave at once.” 

“Listen up people,” Col. O’Neill yelled out “We packing up and going home. Alken, the Elphvorlyns and the Crubis are not demons. The faster you and your people learn that fact, the faster you can live in peace with them.” Col. O’Neill then walked away. 

Two days later Col. O’Neill and his team were once again talking with one of the shape-shifters. They were within view of the bird’s carcass. Col. O’Neill told the Elphvorlyn what had happen at the settlement. 

“Col. O’Neill, if the others refuse to believe you then I’m afraid peace between my people and the others will not happen,” said the shape-shifter. 

“Perhaps one day peace can be achieved,” said Teal’c. 

“Col. O’Neill, may I ask a request of you?” asked the shape-shifter. 

“Sure,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“The population of the others have been increasing tremendously and as they move to different regions of the planet, they have made it harder and harder for the blended ones to survive,” said the shape-shifter. “After meeting your group I know now that all humans are not a like. We no longer wish harm to come to the blended ones so I would like for the blended ones to go with you.” 

“How many are there?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“If I understand you language correctly, there are more than ten thousand of them and they are decreasing in numbers with each passing season,” said the shape-shifter. 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Sir, it would be impossible for them to live on Earth, but there are many other planets that they could survive in,” said Maj. Carter. “There are plenty of planets that have no civilization to interfere with their growth.” 

“We will have to get the ok from Gen. Hammond which is my leader and probably the leader of our nation before I can say ok to this,” said Col. O’Neill. “It will be several days before I can give you a definite answer.” 

“We will wait,” said the shape-shifter. The shape-shifter then looked into the trees. 

“Is there anything wrong?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“Someone from the others is here,” said the shape-shifter. “A young human female is approaching.” 

“Where is she?” asked Daniel. “I don’t see her.” 

“She is coming from that direction,” said the shape-shifter as he pointed. “She had passed another shape-shifter and I saw her then.” 

“You can see what other shape-shifters see?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“Yes,” said the shape-shifter. “When you speak to me you speak to all of us.” 

“Does the blended ones have that ability as well?” asked Maj. Carter. 

 “No, but they do have the ability to share thoughts and ideas at a distance without verbally communicating,” said the shape-shifter. 

“Can you share your thoughts with a blended one?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“We can only sense each other,” said the shape-shifter as Niryeya came into view. Niryeya then quickly ducked behind a tree. 

“Niryeya, we know you’re there,” yelled Col. O’Neill. Niryeya stood up again and came out. “Niryeya, what are you doing here?” 

“I was wanting to follow you back to the gate and see for myself,” said Niryeya. She then saw the dead bird. “Oh, you killed a sashkar. Sashkar is a sacred bird. That is punishable by death.” 

“Niryeya, this type of bird hunts the Elphvorlyns and the Crubis,” said Maj. Carter. “Tearra is a Crubis. How would you feel if Tearra would be killed by one of these birds?” 

“That would make me sad,” said Niryeya. 

“Niryeya, you have to go back to your settlement,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“I want to see the truth,” said Niryeya. 

“How about just believing in the truth?” asked Col. O’Neill. “Elphvorlyns and Crubis are intelligent beings like us. Listen to your heart and not what your society is telling you.” 

“How do you know what my heart is telling me?” asked Niryeya. 

“You wouldn’t be wanting to know the truth if your heart felt otherwise,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Niryeya, how old are you?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“I’m fifteen,” said Niryeya. 

“How old was you when you met Tearra?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“I was nine,” said Niryeya. 

“How was it that you met, Tearra?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“I was traveling with my parents to a different settlement when the four sashkar we had with us went wild and swoop into the trees,” said Niryeya. “I was told to stay where I was at as my parents followed behind the birds, but I only stayed there for a few minutes.  As I was trying to catch up to my parents I got lost. I was wondering around scared. Every time I heard a noise I took off running. The last time I took off running a hollow section of the ground gave way and I fell into an underground cave. I broke my right leg in the fall. My bone was sticking out of my leg and I was bleeding a lot. I had never felt so much pain and I couldn’t keep from crying. I then saw a movement in the dark. I couldn’t yell for help because of how much I was crying. I then watch a zocholyth turn into a girl about eight years old. I knew from what my father had taught me that she was many years older than I was, but she didn’t look it. She stood there looking at me as if she was confused. As she began to approach me I tried to crawl away from her, but I was in too much pain to even move. I closed my eyes because I was too scared to watch what was next. She then grabbed my leg and a weird feeling came over me. When I opened my eyes her hand had blended or melted with my leg. Quickly after that the bone in my leg had moved back into position. My leg was healed within seconds and the pain was gone. She then backed away from me. I asked her, her name, but she just stared at me. I told her what my name was and asked again what her name was, but she kept staring at me. She then started to feel underneath her eye. After a moment of watching her I realized she wanted me to tell her what the wetness underneath my eyes was. After telling her what the wetness was I told her I bet she didn’t have a name. I then told her I was naming her Tearra. She repeated the name I gave her. I then started to hear my parents yelling for me. Tearra heard them too and changed back into the animal. Within a second Tearra had disappeared from sight somewhere within the cave.” 

“Niryeya, if Tearra was a demon do you believe she would have healed you?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“I always thought if she was a demon, she would have killed me,” said Niryeya. “I do not believe Crubis or even Elphvorlyns are demons.” 

“It’s time for you to go back,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Let me stay with your group,” said Niryeya. “At least let me stay until we meet a Elphvorlyn. I want to tell them I know my people have been wrong about them. I want them to know I will do whatever I can to convince my father of that.” 

“Niryeya, this person is an Elphvorlyn,” said Col. O’Neill as he pointed to the shape-shifter. 

“You are an Elphvorlyn?” asked Niryeya. “What is your name?” 

“We don’t need names,” said the shape-shifter. 

“My people have told me about Elphvorlyns, but I would like to know the truth about you and other Elphvorlyns from you,” said Niryeya. 

“What do you want to know?” asked the shape-shifter. 

“If your female get pregnant by a human, do they give birth to ten Crubis?” asked Niryeya. “My father says they do.” 

“We have no gender,” said the shape-shifter. “However, when we do take the form of a female of another life form and if we allow ourselves to get pregnant by the male of that life form, we will become pregnant with several offsprings at one time. The offsprings will have the natural form of the father’s species.” 

“If you have no gender, how do you and your people reproduce?” asked Niryeya. 

“My species continuously grow in mass,” said the shape-shifter. “When two of us reach a certain mass, we will blend. Minutes after blending we will divide into three. All three of us will be slightly smaller than the others. This will take place once a season. Also if necessary, one of us can divide into two without blending with another. However, dividing without blending with another would require two seasons.” 

“Out of curiosity, you wouldn’t by chance know how many offsprings a Crubis or a blended one can get pregnant with, do you?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“Normally the adult female will give birth to three or four offsprings at a time,” said the shape-shifter. He then looked into the trees again. “A shape-shifter was just killed by the bird that hunts us. I must leave before the bird senses me.” 

Without hesitation, the shape ran into the trees. As he leaped to the top of the trees he transform himself into a creature that is capable of swift movement. 

As Col. O’Neill and the others watched the shape-shifter vanished from site, a small group from the settlement was approaching. Col. O’Niell and his group turned to face their direction when they heard them approach. Col. O’Neill’s men ready their weapons. Within seconds Alken and six others came into view.  Four sashkars were being led from a chain. 

“Lower your weapons everyone,” said Col. O’Neill. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon, Alken.” 

“I came to find my daughter,” said Alken. “Because of you and your people my daughter put herself in danger. Did you know there was an Elphvorlyn just a short ways back?” 

“Yes, we did,” said Col. O’Neill. “We also know one of your birds had killed that Elphvorlyn.” 

“Alken, look,” said one of men from Alken’s group. “A sashkars has been killed.” 

“Col. O’Neill, I have no doubt in my mind that you and your men are responsible for the death of that sashkars,” said Alken. 

“In case you do have any doubts I would like to say yes we killed the bird,” said O’Neill. “And if need be we will not hesitate to kill another one again. 

“Sashkars are sacred birds,” said Alken.  “They were a gift from Dakproctyn. To kill one of these birds is punishable by death.” 

“Niryeya has enlighten us of the punishment of killing the bird,” said Col. O’Neill. “As for them being a gift from Dakproctyn, you and your people are mistaken.” 

“Dakproctyn knows that these birds are the only defense we have again the demons,” said Alken. 

“Father, we are the only demons,” said Niryeya. “We have been murdering Elphvorlyns and Crubis for a very long time. It is time for it to stop.” 

“Col. O’Neill, if it wasn’t for the fact that you and your men out number us, I would kill you where you stand,” said Alken. “Once you and your men leave do not come back, because I will not make the mistake of being out numbered again. As for you Niryeya, I will deal with you when we get back home.” 

“Ok everyone, it looks like we over stayed our welcome,” said Col. O’Neill as he was backing up. “We are out of here.” 

“I’m going with them, Father,” said Niryeya. 

“Niryeya, you will come back home with me even if I have to pick you up and carry you,” said Alken as Col. O’Neill stopped backing up. 

“I refuse to live among killers,” said Niryeya. “I won’t go back with you.” 

“Niryeya, you can’t come with us,” said Col. O’Neill. “You belong here.” 

“I rather die than go back to the settlement,” said Niryeya. 

“Sir, do you have any objection for me to have a word with Niryeya alone?” asked Major Carter. 

“I have objections,” said Alken. 

“Then I’m going to say this in front of you then,” said Maj. Carter. “Niryeya, you must go home. You know the truth of the Elphvorlyns and Crubis. You are the only one that can spread the word to stop the killings. Where I came from one person has changed the opinions of a thousand people. You can be that person here.” 

“Niryeya, will go home with me and she will not help you spread your lies,” said Alken. 

“I will go home, Sam,” said Niryeya. “And I promise that the lies will end or I will die trying.” Niryeya then stormed off in the direction of her settlement. 

“Col. O’Neill, I do not know where on this planet you have came from, but do not return,” said Alken. “You or your people are not welcome here.” He and his group then turned and walked off. 

Col. O’Neill and his group then began walking in the direction of the gate. 

Back on Earth Tearra had gone with Dr. Fraiser to the airport to meet an old friend of Dr. Fraiser’s. Just after parking on the very top portion of an open top parking garage, Tearra and Dr. Fraiser were getting out of the car as a passenger jet had begun approaching the runway to land. The landing approach of the plane was directly overhead of them. Tearra quickly covered her ears and fell to her knees. As she lay against the car, Tearra began to appear as if all color was being drained from her body. 

“Oh my god, Tearra,” Dr. Fraiser yelled out as she ran to her aid. “Tearra, what is happening to you?” 

Dr. Fraiser tried for about three minutes to get Tearra up, but Tearra appeared as if she was in a comatose state. After the passenger jet got to a certain distance away from them, Tearra was able to move again. Her natural color had also returned. 

“Tearra, get back in the car,” exclaimed Dr. Fraiser. “You can’t be at an airport.” 

After both Tearra and Dr. Fraiser got back in the car, Dr. Friaser started to drive off. 

“The noise from the airplane hurts me more than the reptilian birds do,” said Tearra. “I had trouble breathing.” 

“Tearra, you know I would never do anything to hurt you don’t you?” asked Dr. Fraiser. 

“I know you didn’t know that the airplanes would hurt me, Janet,” said Tearra. “I don’t blame you for what happen.” 

“No, I didn’t know,” said Dr. Fraiser. “I also don’t know what other things that could hurt you. Tearra for your safety we need to know what else could cause you to react the same way. ” 

“How can we find that out?” asked Tearra. 

“Tearra, I will have to subject you to sound and try to duplicate your reaction,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“You want to hurt me?” asked Tearra. 

“That is the last thing I really want to do,” said Dr. Fraiser. “But to prevent you in getting into situation that would unknowingly kill you, I will need to identify want sound frequency causes you harm. I promise the pain I will cause you will only last for a moment.” 

“Ok, said Tearra as she nodded her head. “When will you test me?” 

“We can do it tomorrow,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“What are we doing now?” asked Tearra. 

“Now, I’m taking you back to the mountain where you are safe,” said Dr. Fraiser.  “I will return to the airport to pick up my friend Mike after I drop you off.” 

“You will be late picking him up,” said Tearra. “His plane is suppose to land in fifteen minutes.” 

“I’ll call him once his plane lands and let him know I’ll be late,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

Early next morning, Dr. Fraiser began testing Tearra. Every tone that a human could hear had been checked with no reaction. Dr. Fraiser then began testing sound frequency that can’t be detected by humans, however, Tearra was able to hear each one of them. Dr. Fraiser had gone through several high pitch frequencies before identifying the frequency range that does harm to Tearra. 

Dr. Fraiser determined that a prolong exposure to the frequency would cause Tearra’s gland to rupture. 

Two days later Col. O’Neill and the other members of the SG-1 were reporting their findings to Gen. Hammond. Dr. Fraiser was also present. 

“Is there any record of Dakproctyn as being one of system lords?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“No,” said Daniel. “I suspect Dakproctyn was a minor Goa'uld. I also suspect that the other system lords might have even eliminated Dakproctyn for his failure. Whatever happen to Dakproctyn, he is only known on Tearra’s planet that we know of.” 

“Tearra personally requested to remain here on Earth,” said Gen. Hammond. “After getting the president’s permission I had granted her, her request. So since we are not welcome on Tearra’s planet by the human population I see no reason to return to the planet.” 

“Actually Sir, there is one other thing,” said Col. O’Neill. “Crubis are looking at extinction because of the humans and the Elphvorlyns requested that we remove the Crubis from the planet so they could live.” 

“I thought the Elphvorlyns wanted the Crubis dead also?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“They did Sir, but that was just because the Elphvorlyns thought that the Crubis would become more like the humans on that planet,” said Maj. Carter. “The Elphvorlyns have had a change of heart when they learn that not all humans are the same.” 

“How many of them would we have to evacuate?” asked. Gen. Hammond. 

“More than ten thousand of them, Sir,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“What would we do with them?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“Sir, there are a dozen of planets if not more where they can live and grow as a society,” said Maj. Carter. 

“How long would the evacuation take?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“If we can get everyone moving towards the gate and have them step through one after the other, I believe we can have them on the other side in one week,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Folks, I have no objection in relocating the Crubis, but I do see a problem at gaining the Crubis’ trust,” said Gen. Hammond. “How would you convince the Crubis that we are doing this for their best interest?” 

“Sir, I was hoping that Tearra, could help us out in that department,” said Col. O’Neill. Gen. Hammond then picked up the phone. 

“Yes, this is Gen. Hammond. Have Tearra brought to the briefing room,” said Gen. Hammond. He then hung up the phone. “Col. O’Neill, I’m going to ok the evacuation of the Crubis. I believe the Crubis might be helpful to us in defeating the Goa'uld so when you evacuate them try to establish a positive relationship with them.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Instead of putting the Crubis on a planet by themselves, could we allow them to infiltrate other slave planets?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“I wouldn’t recommend it, General,” said Daniel. “The humans on the slave planets believe that the Goa'ulds are gods. Those humans would see the Crubis as demons like the humans do on Tearra’s home world. Again they would be force to hide like they do on their home world.” 

“I agree with Daniel, Sir,” said Maj. Carter. “I also like to add that the Crubis need to be on their own to survive as a race. Once the Crubis get a society established, they then could decide if they would like to participate at becoming infiltrators.” 

“Actually, Major, I also agree with you and Daniel,” said Gen. Hammond. “I was just hoping that there was a way to do it.” There was then a knock on the door. “Come in!” 

Technical sergeant. Andrew Childers escorted Tearra into the room. 

“I was told you wanted to see me,” said Tearra as they walked in. 

“Yes, Tearra,” said Gen. Hammond. “Please have a seat.” 

“Is there anything wrong?” asked Tearra as she was sitting down. 

“There’s nothing wrong, Tearra. We just need a favor from you,” said Gen. Hammond. “Sergeant. Childers you may go.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said TSgt. Childers. He then left the room. 

“Gen. Hammond, what kind of favor do you need from me?” asked Tearra. 

“Sir, may I?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“By all means, Major,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Tearra, the humans on your planet calls you and the other shape-shifters like you Crubis,” said Maj. Carter. “The shaper shifters that chased you in the cave are also known as Elphvorlyns by the humans. The Elphvorlyns no longer wish to do you and the other Crubis harm. However, the humans on your planet believe that Crubis and the Elphvorlyns are demons.” 

“We’re not demons,” said Tearra with a confused expression on her face. 

“We know that,” said Maj. Carter. “But because the humans on your planet believe that you and your people are demons, they are killing your people off. A few hundred years from now, if not sooner, the Crubis will be extinct.” 

“Sam, can you go and tell the humans that we are not demons?” asked Tearra. 

“Tearra, we tried,” said Col. O’Neill. “But since we had killed a sashkar, we are no longer welcome by those humans.” 

“What is a sashkar?” asked Tearra. 

“Tearra, the reptilian birds are sashkars,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“The humans on your planet believe that the sashkars are sacred birds because they hunt demons,” said Col. O’Neill. “Apparently they take their believe very seriously and we desecrate their belief.” 

“Well, their religion is wrong,” said Tearra. 

“Tearra, we know that too,” said Daniel. “Their religion is based on when they were enslaved by the Goa'ulds.” 

“Janet, told me all about them,” said Tearra. 

“Good,” said Teal’c. “Then you know that they are false gods.” 

“Yes,” said Tearra. “Gen. Hammond is there anyway to stop my people from becoming extinct?” 

“Actually, that is where we need your help,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Tearra, the Elphvorlyns have indicated to us that your peoples only chance for survival is for your people to be relocated to a different planet,” said Maj. Carter. 

“You are wanting to relocate my people?” asked Tearra. 

“Yes,” said Maj. Carter. “But we will need you to come with us so that you can tell your people, we mean them no harm.” 

“Can I still live on Earth after I help relocate my people?” asked Tearra. 

“Of course,” said Gen. Hammond. “I have already granted you permission to live on Earth.” 

“When are we leaving?” asked Tearra. 

“At six tomorrow morning,” said Gen. Hammond. “For everyone’s safety, several SG teams will be going as well.” 

“Can I ask a favor?” asked Tearra. 

“What is it you what?” asked Dr. Fraiser. 

“There’s a movie out at the theaters I would like to see,” said Tearra. “Can I go see it tonight? It’s rated PG-13.” 

“Sure,” said Dr. Fraiser. “I will take you to see it.” 

The following morning on Tearra’s home world the SG-1 and the other SG teams were emerging from the cave. An Elphvorlyn again appearing in a SG uniform was waiting outside the cave. Tearra was scared of the Elphvorlyn and stayed behind Col. O’Neill. 

“Welcome back,” said the Elphvorlyn. “Col. O’Neill, have you decide what you will do?” 

“We have,” said Col. O’Neill. “Tearra, the Crubis who is with us, will go to her people and tell them about our plans to relocate them.” 

“Tearra, how far are your people from here?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“They are two days from here, but I will not have to go completely there,” said Tearra. “If I can get close enough to sense another Crubis I can telepathically talk to him or her. We will then relay the message back and fourth to one and another.” 

“Tearra, how far do you have to be to another Crubis for you to do this?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“I believe the correct distance away is a mile,” said Tearra. 

“Wow,” said Maj. Carter. “That’s incredible.” 

“Tearra, once the relay starts, how fast would the message get to your people?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“Unless there is a gap in the relay, I can have a response from the main group of my people in thirty-minutes,” said Tearra. 

“Maj. Carter you along with SG-12 and SG-9 can go with Tearra,” said Col. O’Neill. “The rest of us will spread out and make sure the area is free from the sashkars.” 

“Col. O’Neill, eight more of my kind are on their way here,” said the shape-shifter. “We will get the traveling devise out of the cave for you.” 

“You can do that?” asked Daniel. 

“Yes,” said the shape-shifter. “We are the ones to hid it there in the first place.” 

“By we, you mean your ancestors?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“No,” said the shape-shifter. “We don’t have parents or children. As I said before we divide ourselves when we reach a certain mass. Although we are divided we share the same experiences, thoughts and memories.” 

“How convenient,” said Col. O’Neill. 

As the minutes ticked away, Tearra led Maj. Carter and the others in the direction of her people. As they were walking, Maj. Carter told Tearra about them meeting Niryeya. 

Within the first hour, the shape-shifters had the stargate setup in the open. 

After a five-hour walk through the trees, three sashkars came into view. Tearra fell to the ground and was having difficulty moving. The members of SG-9 were firing their weapons at the sashkars while Maj. Carter and the members of SG-12 were helping Tearra to safety. Tearra was able to point in a certain direction to go as she was being helped. After a few minutes of trying to evade the sashkars, Tearra was able to point the direction to an opening of an underground cave. 

 As they reached the cave, Maj. Carter and the SG-12 members helped Tearra into the cave. They were only in the cave for a short time when the members of SG-9 were able to kill one of sashkars. The other two sashkars had landed on the ground and was putting their heads into the cave entrance; trying to enter the cave. The members of the SG-12 were moving Tearra farther to the back of the cave as instructed to do so by Maj. Carter when the two sashkar caused the cave entrance to collapse. Two of the members stumbled and fell during the cave-in. After the cave-in Tearra was able to move. 

“Is anyone hurt?” asked Maj. Carter as she was shining her flashlight on the SG-12 members. 

“I think I broke my wrist when I fell,” said SSgt. Waters. 

“Do you have any artificial devices inside your body?” asked Tearra. 

“No,” said SSgt. Waters with an odd expression on his face. 

“As long as you don’t, I can mend your wrist,” said Tearra. 

“Are you serious?” asked SSgt. Waters. 

“Yes,” said Tearra. She then began to heal SSgt. Waters. 

“Maj. Carter, there is no openings,” said Senior Airman. Costello. “We’re trapped.” 

“SG-9 knows where we are,” said Maj. Carter as Tearra was backing away from SSgt. Waters. “They will get us out.” 

“Thank you,” said SSgt. Waters after Tearra had finished. 

“You’re welcome,” said Tearra. 

“Maj. Carter, this is not a very large chamber,” said SrA. Costello. “How long do you think that our air will last?” 

“Let’s hope we won’t be in here long enough to find out,” said Maj. Carter. Maj. Carter then gave Tearra a concern look for a few seconds before she spoke again. “Tearra, do you have the ability to dig us out?” 

“Yes, but I can still hear the sashkars, Sam,” said Tearra. “I won’t be able to move much of the dirt without becoming physically helpless again.” 

“The dirt must be acting as a filter for you,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Major Carter, we can start moving the dirt away from the collapsed entrance and once SG-9 finish off the sashkars, Tearra can do her thing,” said Lt. Wilely. 

“There is only one Sashkar left,” said Tearra. 

“That’s good,” said SSgt. Waters as each of the SG-12 members pulled out their knives. They then began to chisel away at the sealed entrance. “Tearra, is this normal for you and your people to hide in caves?” 

“We use caves for shelter mostly,” said Tearra. “Only sometimes do we use the caves to hide from the sashkars. The sashkars remains where it is dry and they only come this far into the forest when there is a drought. For the past five years we had to hide in caves more but this year has been the worst.” Tearra then stepped closer to the sealed entrance. “I don’t hear the sashkar.” 

“Tearra, can you get us out?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“Yes,” said Tearra.  She then shape shift her arms and hands for digging. 

In minutes Tearra had created a small opening to the outside. The SG-9 members were also digging from the other side. After a few more minutes of digging everyone was able to crawl out. 

Tearra was out when Maj. Carter was crawling out and as Maj. Carter was looking around she noticed Tearra in some kind of trance. She then walked up to Tearra. 

“Tearra, are you ok?” asked Maj. Carter. Tearra looked at Maj. Carter. 

“I have started the message relay,” said Tearra. 

“Where’s the one you’re speaking with?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“He is in that direction,” said Tearra as she pointed in the direction. “He is still out of view.” 

“Listen, up everyone,” Maj. Carter yelled out. “Tearra has made contact with another member of her people. So until she is able to get word back on what her people will do, we will rest here.” 

“Sam, a few nights ago, four sashkars attacked near where my people live and now my people are scattered,” said Tearra. 

“Was anyone hurt?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“My father and nine others were killed,” said Tearra. “Sam, none of my people have ever witness a drought like this one before. And because of the drought sashkars are going places that they have never went before. Rivers and lakes are even drying up. If the sashkars doesn’t kill off my people the lack water will.” 

“Tearra, when was the last time it rain?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“Two months ago it rain a little,” said Tearra. “However five years ago was when we had seen a change in the weather. It seems now that each passing year, the weather is getting dryer. Sam, the forest is becoming barren.” 

“Do you know what the weather is doing in other parts of the world?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“I just know about the weather in the forest,” said Tearra.  “I guess it’s good that my people will have a chance to go somewhere else.” 

“I suppose it is,” said Maj. Carter. “Tearra, your father was killed, doesn’t that bother you?” 

“I am grieving, Sam,” said Tearra.  “Crubis doesn’t grieve in the same manner as a human. My people and I are unable to shed tears. Of a lack of a better description we emit an uncontrollable telepathic quiver. If you were a Crubis, you would be picking up a wailing sound from me.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Maj. Carter. “I didn’t even consider that you would grieve in a different manner.”  

“I didn’t take offense to your question,” said Tearra. 

“Good. I’m glad,” said Maj. Carter. Tearra then suddenly appeared as if she was in a trance again for a moment. 

“Sam, the Crubis I’m talking to has said that many of my people would like to relocate regardless at what the main group says,” said Tearra. “But there are also some that has refused to relocate. Sam, the one I’m talking to would like to know if the ones that wishes to relocate may do so and the ones that wish to remain, if they may do so.” 

“Yeah, sure,” said Maj. Carter. “This is not an all or none proposition, however the Crubis on this planet will still be looking at extinction in the near future.” 

“I will tell him,” said Tearra. 

“Tearra, also tell him that who ever wishes to be relocated to go where the gate is located,” said Maj. Carter. “We will be there waiting for them.” 

“Ok,” said Tearra she then appeared to go back into the trance. 

“Listen up everyone,” Maj. Carter yelled out. “We are returning to the gate.” 

As the minutes turn into hours Maj. Carter and the others had continued walking back towards the gate. As they were walking several Crubis of all ages would catch up to them and join their ranks. Each Crubis would be in the nude. 

The sun was beginning to set when Maj. Carter and others were approaching the gate. Col. O’Neill had his back turned to them. 

“Oh, my god,” said Daniel as he pointed in Maj. Carter’s direction. Col. O’Neill turned around to look along with the rest of the group. “What a parade.” 

A moment later Maj. Carter and her group were walking up. 

“Carter, every nudist colony across the U.S. would be swelling up with envy right about now if they could see this,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Sir, Crubis don’t wear clothes because they mask themselves a lot as animals,” said Maj. Carter. “They also can’t shape shift their body to appear as if they are wearing clothes.” 

“Tearra, can your people shape shift themselves as having long and thick fur to cover themselves?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“I’ll tell them,” said Tearra. 

“Thank you,” said Col. O’Neill as Tearra started to communicate with her people. “Carter, I take it that they are taking us up on our offer.” 

            “I believe the greater portion of them are, Sir, but some of them wish to remain behind,” said Maj. Carter as Col. O’Neill watched the Crubis growing fur at a quick pace. “They are also scattered throughout the region so the ones that will be relocated will be strolling in.” 

“Tearra, did you tell your people to grow fur or can they understand me?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“We don’t communicate with each other verbally,” said Tearra. “And my people do understand you a little. As they hear how we use a word or words they will start to be able to communicate better verbally.” 

“Oh, of course,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Sir, are the Elphvorlyns still here?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“They are around somewhere,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“I can sense nine of them in the camp,” said Tearra. She then pointed at one of the Elphvorlyns. “Sam, the closest one is over there.” 

“Thank you, Tearra,” said Maj. Carter. “I would like to talk with one.” 

“Carter, is there problem?” asked Col. O’Neill as they started walking in the Elphvorlyn direction. 

“It may be nothing, Sir,” said Maj. Carter as they walked up to the Elphvorlyn. 

“If it’s nothing then what is there to talk about?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“Col. O’Neill and Sam, is anything I can do for you?” asked the Elphvorlyn. 

“Yes,” said Maj. Carter. “How much of the planet does your people live in?” 

“We are all over the planet,” said the Elphvorlyn. 

“So you would know what the weather is doing all around the world?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“Yes,” said the Elphvorlyn. “Are you wanting to know what the weather is doing elsewhere?” 

“Actually I would like to know if the drought is localized or is it global?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“The drought isn’t localized,” said the Elphvorlyn. “Other forests are dying also. We do not know what is causing this drought. We do know if this drought doesn’t end soon, all life on this planet will start dying.” 

“And according to Tearra this weather condition began about five years ago?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“That is correct,” said the Elphvorlyn. 

“Have you notice a change in your sun?” asked Maj. Carter. 

“For the passed several years the sun has been brighter than we are use to,” said the Elphvorlyn. 

“That what I was scared of,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Carter, this drought isn’t a simple drought is it?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“Sir, I’m just guessing on this, but I believe the sun has advance to the next stage of its life cycle,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Maj. Carter, I don’t know what you mean about our sun,” said the Elphvorlyn. 

“I believe your sun is in its early stage of becoming a red giant,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Again I don’t know what you mean,” said the Elphvorlyn. 

“Your sun is dying,” said Col. O’Neill. “Carter, how long do we have before the sun goes nova?” 

“Sir, all life on this planet will be dead long before that happens,” said Maj. Carter. “I’m not totally sure if I’m correct though. We will have to perform some tests to verify my theory. ” 

“I will go inform Gen. Hammond that we will need a science team,” said Col. O’Neill. He then walked away. 

“Maj. Carter, my people that are close to this region are moving towards the gate,” said the Elphvorlyn. “If our sun is dying, we too wish to be relocated.” 

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Sam, should I start a message relay to inform the ones remaining that the sun is dying?” asked Tearra. 

“Tearra, don’t tell you people that just yet, but you can tell them to remain close enough so they can be contacted within the next several days,” said Maj. Carter. 

“Ok,” said Tearra. Tearra then began the communication relay. “Sam, the ones that are arriving to be relocated would like to know when are we leaving to go to the other planet.” 

“It’s almost dark so we will start relocating your people sometime after sunrise,” said Maj. Carter. 

“I’ll tell them,” said Tearra. 

As the hours passed, the SG teams setup camp. As everyone, but the sentries, Tearra and the Crubis slept numerous of other Crubis would straggle into the campsite. Tearra would then tell them what they should do. 

A few hours before day light a science team from Earth was coming through the stargate. The science team started to setup their equipment just after arriving. 

Just after dawn Maj. Carter dialed up one of the planets. SG-1, Tearra and ten adult Crubis went through the gate. 

The planet they traveled to have no civilization that would interfere with the Crubis’ natural development. The stargate was located in the middle of a thriving forest and as they arrived, they began to get wet from a mild rainstorm. 

The ten Crubis scouted the area for two hours in several directions. After returning one of them walked up to Col. O’Neill. 

“Col. O’Neill, this planet will suit us well,” said the Crubis. 

“Good,” said Col. O’Neill. “We should go back and tell the others.” 

After returning, Col. O’Neill couldn’t believe his eyes as he was seeing an overwhelming number of Crubis standing within view of the gate. 

Col. O’Neill had the Crubis population set themselves up in a four-column formation. The formation took about thirty minutes to get organized. The Crubis then began marching through the gate. When the gate would shut down every thirty-seven minutes Col. O’Neill would take a few minutes to reorganize the formation. 

As they were going into their fourth hour, Tearra walked up to Col. O’Neill and Maj. Carter. Two girls that appeared identical to Tearra and a woman were with Tearra. 

“Col. O’Neill. Sam, I would like for both of you to meet my mom and two of my sisters,” said Tearra. “My four older brother and four younger sisters haven’t made it here yet.” 

“Tearra, can they understand us?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“My daughter has taught us how to speak verbally,” said the woman. 

“Good,” said Col. O’Neill. “I’m happy to meet you and two more of your daughters. What should I call you?” 

“We don’t have names, but in the hope of having future relationship with the people from Earth perhaps you can provide us with some,” said the woman. 

“The best that we can do is to give you a list of names that humans would name his or her child after the child is born,” said Col. O’Neill. “Your people can pick out a name from the list.” 

“Tearra, perhaps you can pick out a name for me,” said the woman. 

“How about Linda?” asked Tearra. 

“Ok, Linda will be my name,” said the woman. 

“Tearra, give us names too,” said one of her sisters. 

“Carla and Rebecca,” said Tearra as she pointed to them. 

“Linda, in the hopes of having future relationship with you and your people, would you or your people have any objections to start clothing yourselves?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“Tearra, has told me that humans are modest when it comes to their bodies,” said Linda. “Tearra also said that the humans believe the serpent is to blame for your modesty.” 

“The serpent?” asked Col. O’Neill. 

“Sir, I believe Linda is referring to the story of Adam and Eve,” said Maj. Carter. “After the serpent tricked Eve to eat from the forbidden fruit, Eve realized she was standing in the nude. She then began concealing herself.” 

“I knew that,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Linda, besides being modest about our bodies, us humans also need clothing to protect us from the weather,” said Maj. Carter. “There are only brief periods of the day, for an average human to be in the nude.” 

“One being when two adults, each of the opposite sex, would get together,” said Col. O’Neill. “That is the reason we humans would like it if you and your people would clothes yourselves while we are around you.” 

“Oh,” said Linda. “I understand. Humans think of being in the nude as part of a mating ritual.” 

“To use an Earth phrase, eeewww,” said Tearra. 

“Just wait until you are a few years older… well, in your case a lot more older,” said Col. O’Neill. “You might change you mind when you become an adult.” 

“Col. O’Neill, you make it sound as if humans enjoy the mating ritual,” said Linda. “How do you perform your mating ritual?” 

“Linda, we adult humans don’t discuss such discussions in the presents of minors,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Our minors, as you call them, knows about our mating ritual,” said Linda. “But I will respect your belief and not discuss such things with you in front of them. I will also talk to my people to clothe ourselves. Thanks to you we won’t need to mask ourselves as animals to hide from the other humans.” 

“Thank you,” said Col. O’Neill. 

“Linda, there is something I’ve been curious about,” said Maj. Carter. “After a female among your people get pregnant, what is the gestation period?” 

Before Linda spoke she looked at Tearra for a second. Both Linda and Tearra appeared as if they were in a trance. 

“Once we get pregnant, we would give birth twenty-four to twenty-six months later,” said Linda. “Also any female that does get pregnant are not able to shape shift. Those females are the most vulnerable by the humans of this planet.” 

“Those days will be over,” said Col. O’Neill. 

As the hours passed the members of SG-1 met the rest of Tearra’ s siblings. The number of Crubis arriving was also enough to keep a continuous march through the gate. 

An hour before the sun was to set Col. O’Neill recruited a few adult Crubis and instructed them what they were to do to keep the gate open during the night. Two hours after sunset everyone went to sleep except for the sentries and most of the Crubis. 

For the first four days, Crubis march through the gate at a continuos pace. Col. O’Neill would pause once a day to give Gen. Hammond an update. 

On the beginning of the fifth day, the number at which the Crubis would wonder in was not enough to hold the gate open on a continuous basis. Col. O’Neill then opened the gate every three hours to let them go through. The science team had also reported that they would need to study the planet’s sun for a few years before they would be able to determine the status of the sun. 

After the Elphvorlyns learn about the science team’s report they too decided to send a fraction of their people through the gate and to a planet without another intelligent life form sharing their world. 

On the sixth day, Maj. Carter dialed up a planet and the Elphvorlyns began their evacuation. 

On the eighth day everyone that were being evacuated had done so and each SG team and Tearra had returned to Earth. 

The morning after returning to Earth the SG-1 team was being debriefed. Just before the debriefing came to an end Tearra was brought in to the room. 

“Gen. Hammond, you wanted to talk to me?” asked Tearra as she was walking in.  

“Yes, Tearra. Please have a seat,” said Gen. Hammond. Tearra sat down. “First of all, I would like to let you know that a special team of teachers are being sent to your people’s new planet. Those teachers will educate your people on how to make clothes and build houses along with other basic needs. The other thing I have is more of a problem.” 

“What’s the problem?” asked Tearra as there was a knock on the door. 

“One second, Tearra,” said Gen. Hammond. He then yelled out. “Come in.” 

Lt. Baker walked in with a file folder in his hand. 

“Sir, here is that report that you said you wanted A.S.A.P.,” said Lt. Baker. He then walked to where Gen. Hammond was sitting. 

 “Thank you Lieutenant,” said Gen. Hammond as Lt. Baker was handing Gen. Hammond the report. “That will be all.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said Lt. Baker. He then turned to leave. 

“Tearra, the problem we have is finding you a suitable place to live,” said Gen. Hammond. Lt. Baker stopped at the door. “Dr. Fraiser’s place was only a temporary home for you. She enjoys you being there, but because of certain exclusion requirements that the president wants in place, you cannot live there on a permanent basis. The exclusion requirements have to due with on how slowly you age and your unique ability. We can’t allow people outside the SGC observing you on a regular basis.” 

“Sir, may I offer a possible solution?” asked Lt. Baker as he faced Gen. Hammond. 

“What do you have, Lieutenant?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“My wife and I live in an excluded area,” said Lt. Baker. “Our closest neighbor is five miles away. Tearra can come to live with us.” 

“I have no problem with that,” said Tearra. 

“Lieutenant, that would not be possible,” said Gen. Hammond. “Your wife is a civilian so she would not be permitted to gain the knowledge of any classified information. Tearra, I’m sorry you can’t live with Lt. Baker.” 

“Sir, with all do respect, my wife Jennifer understands the importants of not revealing classified information,” said Lt. Baker. “All I have to do is mention that my day was a top secret day and she completely go to a different topic that is not top secret. As long as I come home alive she doesn’t care what I do.” 

“It sound like you have a understanding wife,” said Gen. Hammond. “Lieutenant, I know you don’t have children now, but what would happened thirty years from now with any of your future children? Tearra will be sixty years old and have the appearance of a twenty year old. If Jennifer would have a child nine months from now that child will surpass Tearra’s appearance of age within thirty years alone. When Tearra is ninety years old she will look thirty. Your children will be close to retirement age by then.” 

“Sir, due to an unfortunate accident at the age of seventeen, Jennifer can not have children,” said Lt. Baker. “Please General. My wife has been wanting us to adopt for a while, but because of what I do, I have been insisting otherwise.” 

“Lieutenant, what is your wife profession?” asked Gen. Hammond. 

“Sir, because of how much she want to be around kids she became a grade school teacher,” said Lt. Baker. “She teaches the fourth grade.” 

“Sir, that would solve another problem of education,” said Maj. Carter. “Tearra could be home schooled. That way ten year old kids won’t even get a chance to see how slowly Tearra would age.” 

“Tearra would at least have the appearance of being home schooled,” said Col. O’Neill. “Tearra already knows more than most high school students.” 

“Lt. Baker and Tearra, I am not promising anything, but I will take this possible solution to the president,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Thank you, Sir,” said Lt. Baker. 

“I also like to thank you,” said Tearra. 

“Both of you are welcome,” said Gen. Hammond. “Until I can get an answer from the president this meeting is dismissed. Tearra, Dr. Fraiser would like to perform one more test on you so go to the infirmary.” 

“Yes, General Hammond,” said Tearra as everyone was getting up to leave. 

Minutes later Tearra was walking in the infirmary. 

“Tearra, please have a seat,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“Are you wanting more blood samples?” asked Tearra. 

“Not this time,” said Dr. Fraiser as she picked up two items from the table that resembled hearing aides. She then held them up. “This time I’m wanting to test these hearing filter devices.” 

“What are they for?” asked Tearra as Dr. Fraiser was walking towards Tearra. 

“If these devices are designed correctly you will be able to go places without those harmful sounds bothering you,” said Dr. Fraiser. Dr. Fraiser then proceeded to put them on Tearra’s ears. “There. How well can you hear me?” 

“I can hear you fine,” said Tearra. “I don’t hear any different.” 

“Good,” said Dr. Fraiser as she was walking to the machine that would check someone’s hearing. “The filtering devices weren’t to block out sounds that doesn’t do you harm. Now I would like to run the exact same test I did when I first check your hearing.” 

“I’m ready,” said Tearra. 

Dr. Fraiser proceeded to run a second test on Tearra. She went to each sound frequency as she done the first time. Tearra was still able to hear each sound. As Dr. Fraiser started to check the frequency range that Tearra can’t be around, Tearra began to complain about being slightly dizzy and was unable to think straight. 

 “That is it for the test,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

“Did it work like it was supposed to?” asked Tearra as she took off the hearing filters. 

“I believe I can improve on the device over time, but for the most part the devices will keep you alive,” said Dr. Fraiser. “You still need to remain away from airports as much as possible and you definitely should stay off of jet planes.” 

“I have no desire to get on a plane anyway,” said Tearra. 

“Good,” said Dr. Fraiser as she was handing Tearra a small case. “Here is the case that was made to store the devices when you are not needing them.” 

After taking the case Tearra gave Dr. Fraiser a hug. 

“Janet, thank you,” said Tearra as she was hugging Dr. Fraiser. 

“You’re quite welcome,” said Dr. Fraiser. 

11:30 a.m. Lt. Baker and his wife were walking into Gen. Hammond’s office. 

“Lieutenant, Mrs. Baker, please have a seat,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Gen. Hammond, Doug is not telling me what is going on,” said Jennifer as they were taking their seats. “Can you tell me why I’m being called in here?” 

“You husband was under orders not to say anything until you got in my office,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Did I do anything to offend the military?” asked Jennifer. 

“Not at all, Mrs. Baker,” said Gen. Hammond. “I have permission from our president to reveal one of our confidential and unique situations to you. We need a favor of you and your husband.” 

“I’m listening,” said Jennifer. 

“Mrs. Baker, I’m not going to reveal everything that your husband does for us, but the one thing you need to know is that your husband comes in contact with people from other worlds nearly every day.” 

“Don’t tell me that men in black are real,” said Jennifer. 

“I assure you it’s nothing like that Mrs. Baker,” said Gen. Hammond. “The how he comes into contact with them is highly classified. I will say, however, that most of those off worlders are human like us. In fact their ancestors were removed from Earth thousands of years ago by something that is also classified.” 

“For the sake of argument I’m going to assume that you are telling me the truth,” said Jennifer. “So what is this favor you want from me and my husband?” 

“Mrs. Baker a young girl has came to us from another world and wishes to live among us,” said Gen. Hammond. “This girl looks like a normal ten year old human, however she has both human and non-human ancestors. This girl is named Tearra and we are looking for a suitable home for her.” 

“Don’t tell me that the government is wanting me and my husband to take her in?” asked Jennifer. 

“It wasn’t the government’s suggestion,” said Lt. Baker. “I made the suggestion.” 

“And after careful consideration the president had approved the suggestion,” said Gen. Hammond. “Mrs. Baker, Tearra will not go and live with you without your approval. In fact you must agree with certain guidelines before you would be allowed to care for Tearra.” 

“Gen. Hammond, you make it sound as if I won a contest with stipulations,” said Jennifer. “Whatever the prize is, I’m not sure I want it.” 

“Jennifer, Tearra is a little girl,” said Lt. Baker. “You have been asking me to consider adoption for sometime now.” 

“This is true, but I was thinking on the lines of adopting a human from this planet,” said Jennifer. “Tearra is not even human.” 

“She is half human and she appears human,” said Lt. Baker. 

“Well, appearance can be deceiving,” said Jennifer. “Besides I think there is more about this ten year old girl that you are not telling me. Do you know what happens twenty years from now? I mean she doesn’t mutate into something else does she?” Lt. Baker just looked at Jennifer as if he was scared to answer that question. “Ok, someone have better start answering those two questions or I’m out of here.” 

“Mrs. Baker, we have identified the non-human part of Tearra,” said Gen. Hammond. Jennifer gave an expression as to continue. “Tearra is a shape-shifter. Her human form is her natural form.” 

“A shape-shifter? Well that is just great,” said Jennifer. “Gen. Hammond, not only do you want me to care for something that will mutate, but can mutate anytime she wants.” 

“As I said, Tearra’s natural form is human,” said Gen. Hammond. “No matter what she would mutate into she would always have to return to her natural form.” 

“And how soon would that be?” asked Jennifer. 

“Tearra can remain as some other form of animal or creature for twenty-four hours,” said Gen. Hammond. “Dr. Janet Fraiser has determined that she needs six hours to completely recover before she is able to shape shift for another twenty-four hours, but for minor alterations she can remain that way until she goes to sleep.” 

“I’m scared to asked this next question, but I’m going to ask it anyway,” said Jennifer. “How long can she go without sleeping?” 

“We don’t know how long she can go without sleeping, but she only needs to sleep every five days,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“This just keeps getting better and better,” said Jennifer in a sarcastic tone. 

“Mrs. Baker, Tearra can sleep when you sleep, she just don’t require it,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Doug why would you suggest such a thing?” asked Jennifer. 

“Tearra is just a child that is needing a home,” said Lt. Baker. “She is very intelligent and she has a good heart.” 

“Mrs. Baker, Tearra is not a threat to any of us,” said Gen. Hammond. “In fact quite the opposite. Tearra had saved your husband’s life.” 

“How?” asked Jennifer. 

“Not only does she have the ability to shape shift, she also have the ability to heal herself and others at an amazing rate,” said Gen. Hammond. “Your husband was poison and Tearra was the only one that could rid his body of the poison.” 

“The shrapnel in my back was dissolved away too when she saved me,” said Lt. Baker. 

“I thought you were moving around much better,” said Jennifer. “Wait, how is Tearra able to heal people?” 

“Mrs. Baker, Tearra does this by merging her hand with someone else,” said Gen. Hammond. “For a short time Tearra will literally become a part of another person. Tearra’s shape shifting gland will then heal the other person as if the gland was healing Tearra. Any foreign materials inside Tearra or the other person will be dissolved away. That includes artificial devises such as pace makers.” 

“So Tearra won’t be able to heal some people without doing more harm,” said Jennifer. 

“That is correct,” said Gen. Hammond. “Tearra has already been informed of the danger that she can put a person in if she doesn’t know that person’s medical history.” 

“Gen. Hammond, do any of you know what would happen when she reaches adolescence in three years?” asked Jennifer. “I mean she won’t go crazy and go on a mating frenzy will she?” 

“Mrs. Baker, her future sexual desires will be the same as a human,” said Gen. Hammond. “She will not go on a mating frenzy. The only real difference between humans and her is when she will reach adolescence.” 

“And that will be when exactly?” asked Jennifer. 

“Mrs. Baker, three years from today, Tearra will appear to have aged only one year,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“How old is Tearra?” asked Jennifer. 

“We aren’t sure of her exact age, but she is around thirty years old,” said Gen. Hammond. “However, Tearrra, is still a child and she will remain so for another twenty-four years at which she will appear as a eighteen year old.” 

“Wow,” said Jennifer. “A child aging that slowly will raise questions, don’t you think?” 

“That is where the guidelines come into the picture,” said Gen. Hammond. “You and your husband would have to remain living in an excluded area. Tearra must not be around the same people for more than a year. To put it as simply as possible, we can’t allow people outside this facility observing Tearra on a regular basis. You would not be able to adopt any more children either. Any of your family members or even friends must not learn the truth about you caring for Tearra as well. Any family members or friends that would come around, you must tell them that you are baby-sitting. You could even have Tearra change her appearance so the person visiting won’t think that they are seeing the same child as they did before.” 

“Jennifer, now that you know everything about Tearra, what do you say about her living with us?” asked Lt. Baker. 

“Do I know everything?” asked Jennifer. 

“Actually there is one more thing,” said Gen. Hammond. “There are high pitch sounds that humans can’t hear. Those sounds can kill Tearra with prolong exposure to them. Jet engines from a jetliner produce such sound.” 

“So Tearra can’t be on a jetliner,” said Jennifer. 

“Dr. Fraiser has engineered sound filtering devices that look like hearing aides,” said Gen. Hammond. “Those devices do allow her exposure to those sounds with very little ill effects, but I would not recommend her getting on a jetliner.” 

“Now do I know everything?” asked Jennifer. 

“That is everything,” said Gen. Hammond. “Mrs. Baker, I must have your decision.” 

“Gen. Hammond, before I came here today, I had been somewhat curious about the secrets that are in this mountain and now that I know one I wish I didn’t,” said Jennifer. 

“Jennifer, Tearra is just a kid and she needs a home,” said Lt. Baker. 

“Both of you keep saying that she is just a kid,” said Jennifer. “You two do realize that Tearra is seven years older than I am, don’t you?” 

“Tearra might be seven years older than you are, but how mature she is, is very much linked on her physical appearance,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Jennifer, what do you say?” asked Lt. Baker. 

“Gen. Hammond, can I meet Tearra before I decide?” asked Jennifer. 

“I will allow it,” said Gen. Hammond. He then stood up. “Lt. Baker, I’m going to ask you to remain here.” 

“May I ask why, Sir?” asked Lt. Baker. 

“I don’t what Tearra knowing right away that Jennifer is your wife,” said Gen. Hammond. “That would only get her hopes up.” 

“I understand, Sir,” said Lt. Baker. 

“Mrs. Baker, you can follow me,” said Gen. Hammond. They then began to walk out. “Mrs. Baker, I’m going to ask you do not tell Tearra your name. 

“Whatever you think is best, Gen. Hammond,” said Jennifer. 

A few minutes later they were walking in the lounge. Tearra was coloring in a coloring book on the couch. The TV was on, but Tearra wasn’t paying attention to it. Gen. Hammond then began to pull out some coins from his pocket. 

“May I buy you a soda?” asked Gen. Hammond as he gestured towards Tearra. 

“Sure, a sprite would be fine,” said Jennifer. Jennifer then walked over to Tearra. “Hi, young lady what are you watching?” 

“Some game show, but you can turn it if you want,” said Tearra. “I’m not watching it anyway.” 

Jennifer took a look at what she was coloring. 

“That’s a lovely picture you are coloring,” said Jennifer. 

“I got other pictures too, do you want to see them?” asked Tearra. 

“I would love too,” said Jennifer. 

 Gen. Hammond was walking towards Jennifer to hand her a soda. 

After Jennifer sat down, Tearra proceeded to show Jennifer her pictures. 

“You do a good job coloring,” said Jennifer as she was taking the soda. She then opened it and took a drink.  “What else do you like to do besides color?” 

“I like reading story books,” said Tearra. “I also like playing board games and cards.” 

“So you like reading,” said Jennifer. “What books have you read?” 

Tearra began to give Jennifer a long list, but before she was able to complete the list Jennifer stopped her. 

“You’re telling me you read all those books?” asked Jennifer as she looked at Gen. Hammond. 

“I read more than what I have told you,” said Tearra as Gen. Hammond nodded his head. 

“Wow,” said Jennifer. “That’s amazing. What grade are you in?” 

“I don’t go to school,” said Tearra. “Janet taught me.” 

“Tearra has tested at high school level in most of her academic areas and college level when it comes to her reading,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Again I must say, wow,” said Jennifer. “Tearra, there must be other things you like to do besides reading and playing games.” 

“Well, I have never been at an amusement park or to a swimming pool, but they look like something I would like to do,” said Tearra. “Oh, I like going to the movies. I also like the sliding boards and the swings at the park. I have never been skating though, but I would like to learn to skate too.” 

“How about dolls?” asked Jennifer. “Do you like playing with dolls or other toys?” 

“I never have played with toys, but they also look like fun,” said Tearra. Tearra then looked at the clock in the lounge. “Gen. Hammond, can I have pizza for lunch?” 

“I will see what I can do, Tearra,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Thanks,” said Tearra. 

“You are just a kid, aren’t you?” asked Jennifer. Tearra just looked at Jennifer oddly. “Tearra, Gen. Hammond tells me you are not from around here, but you want to stay here.” 

“I like it here,” said Tearra. “There are more fun things to do. My mom, my brothers and my sisters went to the new place though. They didn’t want to come here.” 

“You have relatives?” asked Jennifer. 

“Tearra’s relatives and her people are still off world,” said Gen. Hammond. 

“Tearra, your mom doesn’t mind that you not with her?” asked Jennifer. 

“My mom is happy that I will have a good life here and that I can experience an advance way of life,” said Tearra. Jennifer just looked at Gen. Hammond. 

“Tearra’s people are not as advanced as we are,” said Gen. Hammond. “Although Tearra and her people are very intelligent the age that they live in can be more described as Stone Age.” 

“Gen. Hammond, is there a reason that Tearra’s people are not advancing?” asked Jennifer. 

“There are two reasons,” said Gen. Hammond.  “The main reason is that since they are a shape shifting race they just don’t need the tools that they are needing to advance to the next age.” 

“Gen. Hammond, you told her the secret of me being a shape-shifter,” said Tearra with a surprised expression. 

“Gen. Hammond has told me a little bit about you before I walked in here,” said Jennifer. “He is still keeping how you got here a secret though.” 

“Gen. Hammond, I thought keeping the secret of me being a shape-shifter was very important,” said Tearra. 

“Tearra, I am Jennifer, Lt. Doug Baker’s wife,” said Jennifer. Tearra wasn’t sure how to react and just stared at her. “Gen. Hammond told me about you because he has Okayed you living with Doug and me. I didn’t tell you who I was when I walk in because I wasn’t sure if I could handle the responsibility of caring for you.” 

“Are you sure now,” asked Tearra. 

“Yes I am, Tearra,” said Jennifer. “I would love for you to come live with Doug and me. You may even start tonight if it is ok with Gen. Hammond.” 

Without saying a word Tearra gave Jennifer a hug. Jennifer had embraced the hug. 

“I will go get things in order, Mrs. Baker,” said Gen. Hammond as he stood up. “Tearra, you can go and gather your things.” 

Tearra ended the hug. 

“I’m going to take that hug as a thank you and you’re welcome,” said Jennifer. “So what do you say about getting your things. I will even go with you.” 

“I would like that,” said Tearra.  She then stood up followed by Jennifer. . 

“After we get your things how about that we go and get that pizza you were wanting?” asked Jennifer as they were walking out of the room. 

“I would like that too,” said Tearra. 

Before leaving the SGC Tearra said her goodbyes to everyone she knew.  

**The End**

  


* * *

> © November, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
